fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pure's Released Elements
Elements ThePureElementsGuy, also known as Pure and TPEG, is a bureaucrat and admin in this wiki. He has already made a whopping 93 elements in the wiki, and counting. Here are the following elements with their spells. Some elements are reworked, and some elements, especially the very first ones, have a very different format which doesn't match with Pure's element format now. ELEMENTS Dream # Day Dream # Paradise # Lucid Joy # Wish Granted # Cursed Dreams Horror # Voodoo's Wrath # Demanding Terror # Dirty Tricks # Illuminati # The Devil Arises Love # Love Cyclone # Heart Attack # Cold Heart-break # Reincarnation # Unconditional Love Hatred # Sharp Words # Jealousy # Forced Isolation # Outcast's Run # Mass Murder War # Arrow Rain # Spartan Swords # Igniting Power # Mighty Warrior # Airborn Attack Hell # Tidal Flames # Firenadoes # Gust of the Devil # Horror Show # Eternal Damnation Ninja This element has undergone a full rework. To see original, visit my wall. # Mystic Slash # Slash n' Slice # Elusive State # Shuriken Throw # Master Ronin Vibrancy # Vibrant Colors # Glow Bow # Blindening Shine # Discolorate Cancelation # Vibrant Triumph Natural Destruction # Volcanic Lightning # CLustering Thunder # Glacial Mist # Cryogenic Tornado # Geostorm Pure # Holy Light # Pure Energy # White Bugs # Pured Combo # Destructive Purity Bomb # Cluster Bomb # Molotovs # Tesla Bombs # Bouncing Bomb # Nuclear Bomb Flower # Birds of Paradise # Petal Dance # Rose Spikes # Rottening Garden # Fairy Rings Ice Cream I know this element is kinda stupid # Flavorful Shots # Ice Cream Cone # Frosty Significance # Ice and Discolored Salt # Diabetic Disaster Legend # Legendary Missiles # Aurora Borealis # Sealed Fate # Undeniable Beauty # Legendaire Puissance Shadow # Condemned Spirit # Giant Claw # The Unseen # The Babadook # Vengeful of Humanity Frost A trap element. Trap elements are mainly an element that has at least one element consisting a trap element which is a mechanism that helps users catch opponents easier # Iceberg Lettuce # Freezing Kiss # Fossilization # Breaking Barrier # Cursed Fossils Necromancy A trap element. # Death's Embrace # Necromantic Ability # Supernatural Vision # Zombie's Vengeance # Necromantic Romance Poison/Medusa # Plume Blast # Twin Hex # Petrification # Medusa's Blessing # Medusa's Curse Math *CAUTION: Can cause depression in real life, especially when you're talking about Calculus plus your two times table* # Addictive Addition # Gloomy Subtraction # Multiplication # Dividend's DIvisor # Number 666 Geometry Related to Math, but measuring shapes isn't my style. # Spherical Bubble # Pyramid of Doom # Rectangular Prism # Cylindrical Eruptions # Cursed Diamond Occult Really evil. A killer element. There are currently 4 killer elements. These types of elements are strong ASF! # Red Illumination # Gory Blast # Satanic Altar # Occultic Ring # Oblivious Moments Holy Opposite of Occult but is also a killer element. # Holy Grace # A New Beginning # United Power # Begotten Son # God's Rage Chili # Hot Pepper # Spicy Lane # Devil Peppers # Chili Beans # Carolina Missiles Candy A trap element # Sweet Revenge # Mint Candy # Bubblegum Trap # Wiggly Jelly # Bittersweet Revenge Fruit/Vegetable # Ackee Seed # Pea Frenzy # Solar Tomato # Bamboo Walls # Grapeshot Chocolate Tasty # Milky Chocolate # Melted Chocolate # Cocoa Beans # Chocolate Slushie # Hot Scorching Drink Pyromancy # Warlock's Offense # Scorching Grasp # Ashes to Ashes # Irrevocable Fury # Hell-Bound Perfume # Aerosolized Love # Stallia # Fume Blast # Fragrance # Strong Scent Sun # Ultraviolet Rays # Solar Flares # Sunshine Vitamins # Solar Pulsations # Sun Explosion Still working on this new reformat! Other elements would include the following: * Star * Gold * Blade * Curses * Silver * Impurity * Magnet * Oxygen * Opposite * Primal * Corrosion * Fiery Nightmare * Pearl * Magnetic Sound * Rainbow * Luminiscence * Snake * Plasmatic Dragon * Spire * Demon * Atom * Glacier * Cupid * Acidic Fire * Turquoise * Wave * Paper * Block * Angelic Reaper * Psionics * Negative * Laser * Peace * Sand * Positive * Ionic * Twilight * Divine * Bird * Lazulix * Pirate * Fairy * Energy/Speed * Animal * Life * Glass * Black * Titan * Ghost * Radiation * Zombie * Vampire * Wolf * Armor * Physical * Neon * Emotion * Future * Supernova * Cosmo * Steam * Ruby Category:Pure's Fine Elements Category:Pure's Finest Elements